


To Keep a Secret

by sylvender



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Attempted Murder, Fan Characters, Fan Clans, Gen, Murder, Warrior Cats, medicine cat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvender/pseuds/sylvender
Summary: Embershadow is the medicine cat for Nightclan. She's kind and just wants the best for her clan. Her sister has recently become the deputy and all seems well! However cats start going missing, sending the clan into a panic. What could be taking their cats?When Embershadow stumbles across the cause of the disappearances, she must vow to keep silent about it or risk more cats lives, including her apprentice Ebonypaw. After all, "you wouldn't want to be the reason something happened to that little apprentice of yours, now would you Embershadow?"





	To Keep a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Story is still currently a wip

**Clan**

Nightclan

**Territory**

Nightclan is set in a dense forest. Their camp is in a small clearing, with dens built into the trees and bushes around it. Near the edge of the forest is a large cliff, no one can see the bottom of it. It is a rule that the clan avoid going to close. On the other side is a twoleg neighborhood

**Cats**

(refs will be added later!)

Nightclan

Leader: Blizzardstar (male)

Deputy: Orchidpebble (female)

Medicine Cat: Embershadow (female)

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Ebonypaw (female)

Warriors: Milkflight (female)

Shadewind (male)

Olivespring (female)

Cloverleg (female)

Featherwatcher (male)

Tanglestripe (male)

Mintpounce (female)

Apprentices: Littlepaw (female, mentored by shadewind)

Ivypaw (male, mentored by milkflight)

Dustypaw (female, mentored by Mintpounce)

Queens: 

Rueglow (female, expecting)

Oddtree (male, permaqueen, helps out in nursery)

Sorrelshadow (female, mother of Ripplekit and Mossykit)

Kits: Ripplekit (female  
Mossykit (female)

Elders: Pikecloud (male)

Magpiestorm (female)

Outside the Clan


End file.
